Cosas de Niños
by akaerii
Summary: AU YAOI Sasuke tragándose tomo el orgullo del cual era poseedor  el cual era mucho para se edad  se dejo mimar por el blondo, una vez que bajaran  y se fueran al túnel del amor  le diría unas cuantas palabras al rubio sobre lo sucedido. NaruSasu


Bueno tengo un plan para hacerme de los derechos de autor de Naruto muajajajjajajaja le hare un jutsu de transferencia de mente a Masashi Kishimoto y me cedere los derechos de autor. Ademas declare formalte yaoi el manga y recompensare la falta de accion con algunos volumes nada sanos sobre Naruto y Sasuke asi que preparen sus bolsas de sangre ... xD pero antes de todo ... aprendere a hacer el jutsu (e investigare donde vivie su autor xD)

Espero disfruten este pequeño one shot que no se me salio muuuy raro, pero vamos el calor afecta mi retorcida mente ... comente! me gusta saber sus opiniones ... xD

Dedicado a todas las personas tiene un niño dentro (y no literalmente) y especialmente para Sasuke que lleva a dentro a Naruto ,... pero esa es otra hisotria (no apta para menores)

* * *

><p><strong>Cosas de niños.<strong>

La presa había picado la carnada o dicho de otra manera ahora tenia la atención del rubio que lo acompañaba en ese momento.

Le había costado algo de trabajo hacer que el rubio lo siguiera, pero después de sobornarlo con que le compraría un algodón de azúcar todo era mas sencillo. Estaban en la feria del pueblo, y no es que fuera la gran atracción del mundo es mas a él ni siquiera le emocionaba estar en dicho lugar, pero todo era para satisfacer al rubio.

Para demostrarle que a su lado, podía ir a todos los lugares que él quisiera, y que estando con el mapache sin cejas jamás podría estar tan bien como lo estaba con él.

Ahora bien, el quería ir al túnel del amor. No es que fuera cursi ni nada por el estilo, pero necesitaba ponerle claro algunos puntos a su rubia adoración, de los más importantes a destacar era el que tenia que hacer que el blondo le prometiera (si lo juraba mejor) que ya no se iba a llevar con el mapache sin cejas, que jamás en la vida volvería a compartir el almuerzo con Sai (y menos si lo excluían a él) y que jamás de los jamases volviera a repetir que "quería con Sakura-chan".

No es que fuera posesivo pero vamos dentro de la poca interacción que tuvo con sus padres, lo último que le enseñaron fue a ser compartido con sus cosas. Si ya de por si le costaba trabajo admitir que Itachi tomara de su mano (de la de Naruto) al cruzar la calle o que este llamara su atención cuando debería de estar viéndolo a él.

Pero tenia que ser tolerante, al final le había tomado mucho trabajo convencer a su hermano para que los llevara a él y a Naruto ala feria como él rubio así quería. Y cuando pensaba en los métodos que había utilizado para chantajearlo (fotos en las cuales estaba el hermano de Nartuo - Deidara-con unos pequeños short los cuales apenas y le cubrían lo necesario, pero lo más vergonzoso es que su niisan las había tomado sin que el rubio se enterase) se auto felicitaba por ser una mente brillante aun dentro de los Uchihas.

Tomo la pequeña mano de su acompañante y se dirigieron por donde la gente hacia fila para poder entrar a dicho lugar (el túnel del amor). Estaba muy nervioso, si todo salía bien obtendría algo mas que él juramento de Naru-chan y tal vez con algo de suerte, Naruto dejaría que lo llevara de la mano hasta la puerta de su casa (como veía que hacían las personas grandes en la televisión).

Poco antes de poder llegar a la entrada el rubio se detuvo y puso en su rostro una mueca de desconcierto. ¿A dónde lo estaba llevando Sasuke? El no quería ir a ese tonto recorrido en las lanchas llenas de corazones, eso se veía sumamente aburrido. El quería ir a la montaña rusa más alta (o al menos a la que lo dejaran subir por eso de la estatura).

-Sasuke! Yo no quiero ir allí –dijo al mismo tiempo que señalaba con su pequeño índice el lugar por donde iban – mejor vamos ala montaña rusa!.

-Pero eso es muy peligroso dobe, mejor vamos al túnel y ya después vemos donde más …

-pero yo no quiero ir ahí, eso es de niñas!

-claro que no es de niñas –un color rojo granate empezó a cubrir parte de sus pómulos haciendo notorio el bochornoso momento por el cual pasaba – Itachi a entrado ahí un montón de veces.

-si pero mi niisan me dijo que ahí solo entraban las parejas, o las niñas acompañadas de los niños y aquí no hay ninguna niña que entre con nosotros.

-Pero podemos entrar solo tu y yo, vamos no seas miedoso si quieres puedes tomar de mi mano para que no tengas miedo

- yo no voy a tomar de tu mano eso lo hacen las niñas cuando tienen miedo –decía al mismo momento que hacia un puchero y cruzaba sus brazos – además yo no soy una niña ni tengo miedo.

-Si vamos te prometo que te dejo copiar de mi tarea toda la semana

-Noop, Gaara siempre deja que vea su tarea antes de entregarla.

A la simple mención de este último su humor empezó a menguar, por que tenía que mencionar al mapache sin cejas, por eso más que nunca debía actuar rápido.

-Pues yo no iré a la montaña rusa si no entras conmigo al paseo en barcos (ósea el túnel del amor).

- pues puedes quedarte aquí solo le diré a tu niisan que me acompañe y que se suba conmigo.

Eso era un golpe bajo, no podía dejar que su hermano obtuviera la atención del rubio, por ningún motivo lo iba a permitir. Ya había invertido más de dos años de toda su vida (8 años) para que ahora el rubio no quisiera cooperar. La situación se ponía difícil tenía que usar su ingenio.

-Esta bien, pero mejor vamos a otro que dices

-Pero yo quería ir ala montaña rusa

-pero yo no quiero ir ahí.

-ya se vamos ala rueda de la fortuna

-mejor a los caballitos

-no seas nena Sasuke, vamos a la rueda de la fortuna o mejor le dijo a Itachi que me lleve y que se suba conmigo mientras tu cuidas las cosas.

La mirada de su compañero le decía todo, o accedía a las demandas o se iría con él enemigo. Pero el no quería subirse a ningún juego que implicara la elevación de su cuerpo mas allá de los dos metros de altura ¿era difícil de entender eso? Pero no quería quedar como un gallina, no al menos delante del rubio, debía comportase como un hombre.

-esta bien dobe, pero si te caes cuando estemos hasta arriba no va a ser mi culpa.

Con una sonrisa que iluminaria hasta al mismo cosmos, el rubio tomo rápido la nívea mano de Sasuke y rápido empezó el trayecto hasta donde se encontraba el aparato al cual se iban a subir.

Después de hacer cola por mas de diez minutos al fin pudieron ingresar al cubículo donde por lo mucho cabían dos personas, las personas que seguridad los ajustaron lo mas que pudieron y una vez concluidas las revisiones de seguridad, empezaron el ascenso.

Sasuke tenía que contenerse para no expresar su miedo, su tez era blanca y sus manos se agarraban firmemente al pasamano delante de ellos. Cuando estaban a una altura considerable cerró los ojos de manera automática y se apretujo contra el cuerpo de su acompañante.

Naruto no se había percatado de nada de lo que le pasaba a su moreno amigo hasta que sintió como su cuerpo (él de Sasuke) se pegaba al de él (Naruto). Podía sentir la tibieza que despedía su acompañante y como iban acompañado de sutiles temblores cada vez que se movía la plataforma donde se encontraban. Hasta entonces comprendió lo que pasaba. Sasuke le tenía miedo a las alturas.

Sin más, tomo su mano y la paso por el cuello de moreno, y pego (aun más) su cuerpo al de Sasuke mientras hacia que la cabeza de este reposará sobre su hombro. Empezó a mover su mano por el cabello lacio al mismo tiempo que susurraba palabras para calmarlo.

Sasuke tragándose tomo el orgullo del cual era poseedor (el cual era mucho para se edad) se dejo mimar por el blondo, una vez que bajaran (y se fueran al túnel del amor) le diría unas cuantas palabras al rubio sobre lo sucedido, por el momento no tenia nada de malo dejarse llevar por las emociones que causa la mano de Naruto sobre su cabello o las costillas que hacia su voz en su oreja, total todo era tan estimulante y parte del momento mágico.

* * *

><p>Lo se deberia estar subiendo las actualizaciones de mis fic´s pero paso por un momento semidepresivo xD nada relevante pero espero pronto continuar las historias no las abandonare lo prometo!<p>

Akaerii


End file.
